Band 17: Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior
Kapitelliste *Kapitel 140: Bite at the Moon – Den Mond anknurren *Kapitel 141: Kneel to The Baboon King – Kniet nieder vor dem Paviankönig *Kapitel 142: tsuki wo torau mono he tsugu – An jene, die nach dem Mond greifen *Kapitel 143: Blazing Souls – Flammende Seelen *Kapitel 144: Rosa Rubicondior, Lilio Candidor – Roter als eine Rose, weißer als eine Lilie *Kapitel 145: Shaken - Erschüttert *Kapitel 146: Demon Loves the Dark – Der Dämon liebt die Dunkelheit *Kapitel 147: Countdown to The End: 3 (Blind Light, Deaf Beat) – Countdown zum Ende: 3 (Blindes Licht, tauber Beat) *Kapitel 148: Countdown to The Ende: 2 (Lady Lennon - Frankenstein) – Countdown zum Ende: 2 (Lady Lennon - Frankenstein) *Kapitel 149: Countdown to The End: 1 (Only Mercifully) – Countdown zum Ende: 1 (Wenigstens barmherzig) Inhaltsangabe Renji, der auf dem Weg zur Sogyoku ist, um Rukia zu retten, schlägt einige Shinigamis seiner Kompanie nieder, bis er auf Byakuya Kuchiki trifft. Renji benutzt sein neuerworbenes Bankai, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Renji greift seinen überraschten Kommandanten an, der zwar einige Male ausweichen kann und einen Treffer mit Senbonzakura landen kann, jedoch zwingt ein Angriff Renjis in die Knie. Byakuya kontert mit Hado und einem Bakudo, um Renji zu lähmen. Dann setzt er sein eigenes Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, ein, um Renjis Körper zu zerfetzen. Renji bricht zusammen und sein Bankai erlischt. Byakuya will gehen und dreht sich um. Renji will Byakuya angreifen, aber dieser nagelt ihn mit Schwertern fest und droht, ihn umzubringen, wenn er nicht damit aufhören würde. Trotz der Drohung zerstört Renji die Schwerter, die ihn festnageln und stürzt sich auf seinen Kommandanten. Renjis Zanpakutō zerbricht und Byakuya lässt seinen Seidenschal bei ihm liegen, als Beweis dafür das „Renjis Fangzähne ihn erreicht haben“. Renji denkt über Rukia nach, während sie auf dem Weg zur Hinrichtung seinen schwindenden spirituellen Druck spürt. Dann kommt Kommandant Gin Ichimaru auf sie zu. Gin verbessert Rukias scheinfreundlich und Rukia erinnert sich daran, wie sie immer sich von ihm gefürchtet hat. Er ärgert Rukia damit, das er ihr helfen wolle und verabschiedet sich dann von ihr. Zaraki kämpft gegen Tōsen und Komamura. Tosen will dabei sein Bankai einsetzen. Zaraki und Tosen kämpfen in Tosens Bankai gegeneinander, während die Exekution Rukias bevorsteht. Bei der Hinrichtung Rukias kommt ihr Bruder verspätet an und Rukia will vor ihrer Hinrichtung noch etwas sagen. Währenddessen kämpft Zaraki immer noch gegen Tosen und er verpasst Tosen einen endgültigen Schlag. Kenpachi gibt Tosen den Rest, dieser will ihn trotzdem angreifen. Komamura verhindert das und fängt Zarakis Schlag ab und will nun gegen ihn kämpfen. Die Exekution beginnt und alle, die Rukia helfen wollen (Orihime, Uryu, Ukitake und seine beiden dritten Ränge, etc.) beeilen sich, um noch rechtzeitig zu sein… Trivia *Der Name dieses Bandes entstammt einem Gedichtsvers aus der Carmina Burana, einer Anthologie aus dem 11. bis 13. Jahrhundert, die größtenteils auf Mittellatein verfasst wurde. Der volle Vers lautet auf Latein: „''Rosa rubicundior, lilio candidior, omnibus formosior, semper in te glorior.“ Die entsprechende Übersetzung ins Deutsche lautet etwa: „''Roter als die Rose, weißer als die Lilie, schöner als alle, stets erwerbe ich Ruhm durch dich.“ Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Mangabände